Deletion
by PallaPlease
Summary: Sequel to 'Holes in the Heart.'  A dangerous thing happens to Mimi and Ken is left alone...  [On Hold]
1. Prelude

Title: Deletion  
Chapter: Prologue  
Couples: Kenmi | Miyakeru | Daikari | Sorato  
Sequel to: "Holes in the Heart"  
Notes: This *will* be primarily a Kenmi (Ken X Mimi) since it is, after all, the sequel to my one Kenmi fic, HitH, "Holes in the Heart". Tachikawa 02, go ahead and use HitH on your site. Just give me credit, of course. And, no, Willis/Wallace and Michael won't appear. Willis/Wallace, however, is getting a starring role in an in-the-planning-stages fic, "Chocolate", which is a CCS/Digital Monsters crossover. I just got the Digimon Movie! I saw it in theaters with one of my best buds when it came out and I just got it! Yay!  
  
*__+__*  
  
DELETION  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*  
  
A persistent ringing awoke Tachikawa Mimi from her slumber, sending her rolling off her low bed into a sprawling position on the hard floor of her bedroom. "But Mama, I just wanna talk to Ken-chan for a few more minutes," she mumbled incoherently, about to doze off when her Digi-vice rang shrilly in her ear again.  
  
"I didn't do it!"  
  
Blinking drowsily, she clicked it open and rubbed sleepies out of her eyes, pale moonlight trickling in through her window. The soft white glow of the screen was empty and humming.  
  
Puzzled, she sat up, pulling strands of her hair out of her face.   
  
"Why isn't there a message?"  
  
Frowning, she pressed a button…and her world ended.  
  
Inside the Tachikawa household, there remained an empty room, lit by an ominous computer screen, black words typing themselves onto it.  
  
[[Mimi is no more. Deletion. Deletion. Deletion.]]  
  
Somewhere in the Odaiba region of Tokyo, Japan, a young teenager named Ichijouji Ken sat up sharply in his bed, crest burning in his sweats.  
  
[[Deletion.]] 


	2. One | Never More

Title: Deletion  
Chapter: One  
Couples: Kenmi | Miyakeru | Daikari | Sorato  
Notes: Chapter one. Yeah. Uh-huh. Oh, and for the sake of this fanfic, PLEASE read "Holes in the Heart" as soon as possible. And pretend Hawkmon is female. Hawkmon LOOKS female, at least to me…and another thing. I've tried to focus on the Digimon's relationships as well as the human relationships. (For example, Wormmon and Palmon, Stingmon and Lillymon [poor Togemon is all alone…]; Buimon and Gatomon, Freidramon and Neferatimon [*&.^*] ) If I've failed, flame me. ;}   
  
*__+__*  
  
DELETION  
  
ONE-NEVER MORE  
  
*  
  
Palmon ran.  
  
Blood, thick and clotting, dripped from a gash in her forehead, staining the forest's earth beneath her feet, cactus-like arms brushing the soil roughly. Eyes wide with fear, pulse trembling and weak, she moved through the underbrush, a dark voice whispering in her mind.  
  
[[Deletion. Deletion. Deletion.]]  
  
Whimpering fearfully, she tripped over a root and fell into the mud, grinding her face into it.   
  
[[Deletion.]]  
  
"Stop," she whispered softly.  
  
A glowing light caught her eye. "A television portal?" her voice was weak and strained.  
  
Dragging herself to it, she hit a button, turning the portal on. The screen mutely asked for a destination.  
  
Blearily, she mumbled, "Anywhere."  
  
*  
  
"Kuso," Daisuke growled angrily, slamming his fist into his locker, indenting it slightly. Scowling, he shook the reddened knuckles, his tan skin darkening from the pressure. Sticking the knuckle in the most pain into his mouth, he groaned and glanced at his math test again. "75 again…Kami-sama, Mom is gonna KILL me…"  
  
"Dai-chan, where are you?"  
  
He glanced up sharply and pulled his hand away from his mouth, waving with one arm and stuffing the test into a deep pocket with a wide grin. "Hey, 'Kari-chan! Over here!"  
  
The brunette smiled and dodged through the crowd of the hallway, making it over to his side. Linking her arm through his, she kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Missed you, Dai-chan," she murmured and he turned red.   
  
"It's only been two periods!"  
  
She nodded, quickly. Almost too quickly.  
  
Sensing something deeper, Daisuke gently led her out of the school building and to the park bench luckily situated nearby.  
  
"What's wrong, 'Kari?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around hers.  
  
She hesitated briefly, a teardrop glistening in one eye. "You remember when we fought Apocalymon…right?" Hikari began softly.  
  
He nodded this time, uncertain of where she was going.  
  
"I…you…we…thought I was dead. I…I've been having nightmares recently."  
  
The teardrop slid silently down her pale cheek and he understood in a flash of realization.  
  
"I'm scared, Daisuke. What if there's still evil out there? It's like you said, 'Digimon are never really dead.' What if Apocalymon's still…alive?"  
  
He cupped her chin with one hand and lifted it towards him. Winking, he said sweetly, "Apocalymon isn't a Digimon. It's a crazed virus that thinks it's a digital monster. 'Sides, if he DOES come back, I'll kick his forsaken ass for you, deal?"  
  
She choked on a laugh-slash-sob and hugged him. Rocking her soothingly, he wove the fingers of one hand in her short brown hair. "Deal, Dai-chan," she whispered, smiling distantly. "Deal."  
  
"Okay, now that THAT'S over, we're off to pick up ol' Ken-boy and the Meems, right?"  
  
Hikari laughed and stood, pulling him to his feet. "Hai, Daisuke. Shall we?"  
  
"Oh-ho-HO. We SHALL."  
  
*  
  
"Takeruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!"  
  
Miyako shrieked, closing her eyes tightly shut and giggling uncontrollably, the blonde boy tickling her stomach happily. "Say 'Aishiteru, Takeru-chan' and I might stop," he whispered mischieviously in her ear and she convulsed with laughter, unable to gasp out any reply whatsoever.  
  
Iori rolled his green eyes and returned to tinkering with a model airplane. "I can't stand it," he muttered darkly, keeping his anger in check. Those two were disgusting…  
  
"I don't get it," Patamon wrinkled his tiny nose. "Why is Takeru tickling Miyako?"  
  
Hawkmon preened her feathers momentarily. "I haven't a clue," she replied innocently and Armadimon would have raised an eyebrow if he had had one.  
  
"Will you two stop that?" Iori finally exploded and Takeru ceased his attack on Miyako, the two teens looking up from their compromising positions; Takeru leaning over the girl, her shirt wrinkled and pulled up a bit. "It's…sick!"  
  
There was moment of silence. "You heard the man," Miyako told Takeru. "Stop tickling me."  
  
He sighed in obvious disappointment, then a slow, sinister smile spread across his face. Leaning closer to Miyako, both of their eyes beginning to close slowly, he answered with, "If I can't tickle you…then I suppose I should kiss you, ne?"  
  
"Oh, that's even sicker," Iori grumbled, averting his eyes as the two kissed deeply.  
  
Patamon began backing away from a dewy eyed Hawkmon.  
  
*  
  
"So the dentist goes, 'Screw Erica!' and the pimp replies, 'Do we have enough time?' "  
  
Sora groaned and slugged Yamato playfully and he pretended to be injured gravely, his hand falling limply onto her face. She blanched and gagged playfully. "Someone needs a bath!" she declared, head still in his lap, visiting him on a date at his admittedly messy apartment.   
  
He grinned teasingly.  
  
"Are you gonna wash me, Mommy?" he asked in a sing-song voice and Sora turned bright red.   
  
"Yama-chaaaaaan!" she complained, crossing her arms huffily. "Can't we have one decent conversation without your sexual innuendo?" she whined in addition.  
  
He thought for a moment. "Oh…" He leaned closer to her face, strands of his gold hair tickling her nose, "I dunno. You're the one who brought up baths. I think you enjoy it."  
  
Sighing with deep aggravation, fake of course, she kissed him gently, then bit his lip sharply.  
  
"OW!!"  
  
"Hentai," she informed him, swinging her legs over the side of the couch and blowing him a kiss as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. He dabbed at his slightly bleeding lip with one finger, looking up with admiration shining in his teasing blue eyes.   
  
"You bit me." His tone was wondering.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course I did, you lu-"  
  
He lunged toward her, pinning her on her back to the couch. Stooping his head to kiss her, Yamato paused briefly. "I like it," he whispered, catching her mouth in a burning kiss that lasted for several minutes. Wrenching his mouth away, he noticed the dazed look in her eyes and the goofy smile forming lopsidedly on her face. "And I think you do, too," he continued, clicking the lamp off and starting the kiss again.  
  
After a few moments, Sora said sleepily, "Yama-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Sora-chan?"  
  
"Get off me. No sex before marriage."  
  
"Damn your morals."   
  
*  
  
Ken hastily typed away at his Digi-vice's miniscule keyboard, the e-mail addressed to Mimi and explaining why he was unable to meet her, Daisuke, and Hikari for ice cream sodas that afternoon.  
  
It mainly had something to do with the fact that a bleeding, delirious digital monster had appeared without warning in his room, cursing at something that wasn't there and fainting on Wormmon.  
  
Clicking the send button with a smug finality, he was startled to receive an incoming message at the same time.  
  
[[Hello, Ken of Kindness.]]  
  
'What the hell?' he thought, exotic ocean eyes narrowing.  
  
[[This is the creature with no name. Tachikawa Mimi of Sincerity has been deleted.]]  
  
His eyes widened and his heart froze in his chest.  
  
[[Deletion is final. She has become lost information.]]  
  
"Mimi…" He touched the screen with the fingertips of one hand, unbelieving.  
  
[[To recover her data-file, you and the other Chosen Children must come to me. You will know where to look. End Message.]]  
  
Boiling rage exploded inside of his body and he swept his arm across the table, sending the digital device into the wall, the force of the blow cracking plaster off of the wall.  
  
"DAMN IT!!"  
  
*  
End File.  
* 


	3. Two | Void

Title: Deletion  
Chapter: Two  
Couples: Kenmi | Miyakeru | Daikari | Sorato  
Notes: Heeeeeeere's chapter two! Aren't you happy? *lol* I forgot to mention this before. This fic is set about a year after "Holes in the Heart", which took place after the episode "Genesis of Evil" and disregarded all the following episodes. I'm bad! (I'm rad! I've never been had! *lol* Credit to Max from Batman Beyond. ;} )   
  
*__+__*  
  
DELETION  
  
TWO-VOID  
  
*  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Palmon's large eyes fluttered open weakly and her breathing came shallow and abrupt. A digital monster was staring worriedly at her, appearing to be similar to a worm. Touching her head with one vined hand, she blinked slowly. "I…think so," she replied softly.  
  
"That's good. Ken-kun?" the monster asked a figure pacing angrily, pale hands clenched tightly in white-knuckled fists.   
  
Ichijouji Ken was livid. He was furious. He was enraged. He was fit to kill anyone or anything that got in his way, crest of Kindness or not.  
  
And whoever had touched Mimi had hell to pay.  
  
*  
  
{{wake up}}  
  
She struggled to open her eyes, but the fatigue was too strong.  
  
"Let me sleep…," she murmured.  
  
{{wake up}}  
  
"I just want to stay asleep…"  
  
{{oh, for God's sake, get off your lazy ass}}  
  
Her eyes snapped open sharply and she sat up indignantly. "I am *not* lazy!" she gasped, before realizing she was yelling at a voice in her head.  
  
While sitting in an empty black void.  
  
{{no, you aren't going insane}}  
  
The voice paused.  
  
{{technically, you have to be sane in the first place}}   
  
"HEY!"   
  
{{i'm here to guide you, sincerity}}  
  
She blinked. "Sincerity…?"  
  
When the voice resounded again, it sounded unsure.  
  
{{do you not remember}}  
  
"Of…of course!" So she tried.  
  
But she couldn't.   
  
She couldn't remember.  
  
{{damn}}  
  
She could almost hear the voice heave a disembodied sigh.  
  
{{okay, we'll have to fix that | on that particularly _bad_ note, there's not much I can tell you aside from the little fact that we have to find your partner}}  
  
"Partner?" she echoed in a lost, little voice.  
  
{{this definitely sucks}}  
  
'Why did I have to get a sarcastic mental voice?' wondered she in her mind.  
  
{{i read that}}  
  
She winced.  
  
*  
  
"What happened?" Wormmon asked quietly in the moonlit darkness. A lanky, ivory arm was carelessly flung over the edge of the bed, Ken restlessly turned in his sleep, sweat droplets decorating his face with their fragile beauty.   
  
The two digital monsters were sitting on the cluttered desk; Palmon was bandaged up, more alert than she had been previously. "There's something coming in the Digital World," she replied softly, eyes flickering with fearful emotions. "Something worse than Apocalymon. He…it…was a tool to generate a false feeling of stability among the Chosen Children as well as a way to see where loyalties lay. That's why the thing…deleted…Mimi. Kaiser…I mean, Ken, was the thing's greatest tool. With his defection from the 'darkness' and his ensuing love for Mimi, there's no possible way for the thing to regain Ken's power and abilities." She paused slightly, swallowing a thick lump in her throat. "Unless it gets rid of Mimi."  
  
Wormmon swore vehemently, using one of Ken's favorite words with a very dirty meaning. "Is there any way to reverse it?" he asked, finally.  
  
"I don't know," she cried softly, "It's never been done before. She'd have to have been turned into data with some sort of beacon or strobe and then saved into a file, then deleted."  
  
"Every file can be recovered from deletion if you're fast enough," Ken's voice shattered the night, startling the two monsters. He sat up and swiveled, looking at them with enigmatic exotic blue eyes. Quietly, he continued. "If we follow that message I received, we might be able to locate the server she was downloaded into it." A dry, bile-tasting feel pervaded his mouth sourly. He didn't want to say something like that about her. Mimi. The greatest miracle to ever happen to him. "If we can find that, we should be able to find the sector she was 'deleted' into. If we can find *that*, too, we could recover the lost data that she 'is' right now."  
  
Wormmon and Palmon silently absorbed the information he had presented with an empty voice.   
  
"We're going to the Digital World, aren't we, Ken?" Wormmon sighed.  
  
"No questions asked. Palmon, you're coming with us."  
  
"Shouldn't we alert the others?" she asked cautiously.  
  
"No. They don't need to deal with my secrets."  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed, falling to the ground and landing on his feet with cat-like grace, his eyes narrowed as such. Without a sound, he moved to his dresser, pulling out a shirt and a pair of clean, sturdy jeans. Pulling his nightshirt and boxers off, replacing them with the items of clothing, his normally reflective face was set grimly.  
  
Somewhere in a stream of heaven, a being of light with delicate chocolate brown wings watched silently before leaving to care for his…or her…amnesiac charge.   
  
The ruffle of the wings spreading and beating was lost in the transition of space and time, only an unfelt breeze of the swiftest, smallest sort brushed Ken's cheek, barely moving the tiniest hair on his face.  
  
*  
End File  
* 


	4. Three | Being of Light

Title: Deletion  
Chapter: Three  
Couples: Kenmi | Daikari | Miyakeru | Sorato  
Notes: Dang it! I'm going to be gone for a week and I have no clue whether I'll be able to get Internet access…*sniffs sadly* Sooooo…don't know if I'll be able to post until next Monday! (ARGH!!) This isn't a very LONG chapter, granted…but it's still a chapter! ;} *giggles* In this, you learn the voice's name (*cough*Aragol*cough*) and the bad guy's identity (sort of).   
  
*__+__*  
  
DELETION  
  
THREE-BEING OF LIGHT  
  
*  
  
Dark brown wings folding behind his back, the creature of light erased his shimmering aura, changing from a constantly shifting surface of blinding, raging white light to that of pure nothing, invisible to any and all.  
  
{{sincerity}}  
  
The girl looked up, cheeks stained with sticky, drying tears. Frantically brushing at her face with the back of her hand, sniffling, as if she knew someone was watching her, she grinned weakly.  
  
{{i have located your partner}}  
  
"I…I still don't understand this partner thing," she mumbled, words rasping forth from  
her red throat. "Who is my…partner?"  
  
{{your partner's name is…chkkkkk…}}  
  
He gagged, the Oath preventing him from telling her. He was lucky, however, in being able to keep the choking sound from reaching her ears.   
  
{{i…i regret to inform you that…chkkkkk…I am unable to tell you such | apparently, the Oath has decided you must learn that information on your own}}  
  
"Oh." Her shoulders slumped and he could tell she was disappointed. "Well…what is your name? And why can't I see you?"  
  
He sighed.  
  
{{the first one is easier | i am aragol of the Host of Heaven | you can not see me because if i or the Oath did…you would be blinded | if you were to see the glory of God, our Father, much worse could befall you}}  
  
She wrinkled her nose, absorbing the information. "So you're…Err-uh-gill?"  
  
{{no, no, no | air-uh-gull}}  
  
She smiled at the black void. "Pleasure to meet you, Er-eee-gull."  
  
{{this is not going to be easy}}  
  
*  
  
Ken pushed Wormmon's head down in the duffel he was toting around in the crisp, still night. Lights blazed, neon signs burned through the night, prostitutes posed in alluring, sensual positions as men walked by them, and Tokyo, Japan was like New York City. Never sleeping.  
  
"Get your leg out of my eye!" Palmon hissed and Wormmon shifted in the bag, his muffled "gomen ne" was silenced by Ken's zipping the bag up halfway. The two fell silent, uncomfortably squished together.   
  
Finally, Wormmon muttered, "I can't breathe in here…"  
  
Darkly, Palmon replied, "Should I jump out?" Her tone was sarcastic and they both grumpily acknowledged each other's lack of space.   
  
The steady, rhythmic sway of the bag, lightly rebounding off Ken's hip with each step, calmed their nerves weakly, soothing them into an uneasy sleep, dozing with every nerve ending buzzing nervously. Every step he took became engraved throughout eternity in a web woven in a grotesque palace, shadowed by sinister evil, dripping along like a parasitic slime.  
  
*  
  
Aragol landed quietly on a marble rafter, built more for beauty and admiration than stability and purpose. Narrowing burning white eyes, his unseen features distorted in anger and disgust, he watched carefully from his nook in dimensional space, his flaming white feet curved around a mirror copy of the rafter created in the 'shadow' dimension he existed within.  
  
Putrid creatures of dead flesh, sickly sweet smells wafting up from their decaying flesh, quickly moved from terminal stations to other terminal stations, typing in commands and cryptic messages looped to other terminals in the same immense chamber. His wings stretched absently as he cursed his own idiocy.  
  
Of course the creature wouldn't come. The thing could sense the Host's presence, be it thirty-and-five or just one.   
  
{{fool}} he jeered at himself, raising his feathered wings, the only parts of his being that weren't constructed of pure white light and searing, blinding white flame, and spreading the pinions, preparing to fly off back to the void. Yet he paused.  
  
The minions were scrambling about frantically, hissing foreign, rasping commands to each other, voices rough and smacking due to the half-dead state of their stolen bodies. He stared closely at them.  
  
They…were…the denizens of the Digital World!  
  
Recoiling, bile rising thickly in his throat, Aragol knew he had found the right place.  
  
{{not that there was much of a selection}} he thought grimly.  
  
Then there came an echoing, dull sound that exploded through every cranny of the palace, shivering even through the shadow-dimension Aragol resided in.  
  
{{it's you, you damned bastard}} he snarled, unable to use the mouth he did not have. Wings bristling and the flames of his very being licking hungrily, higher and higher until they fairly brushed the diamond-encrusted roof.  
  
Beautiful though the room was, all the holy being could see was death and decay, oozing from the walls and the roof, pooling about on the floor. In truth, there wasn't any to see…if one did not have the gift of Sight.   
  
A wave of boiling nausea struck Aragol, not in his stomach, but in his mind, churning and twisting about in his screaming, enraged mind.  
  
{{in the name of God, i, aragol of the Host of Heaven, bind you to the realm of hell}} he whispered dangerously, the words screeching mutely through the odorous air to condense around a black, melted, misshapen form in the emerald doorway. The creature paused, eyes burning like black coal, emblazoning their evil in him as it turned its head to stare directly at Aragol.  
  
//So, being of light, you have come to right your mistake, eh?// It sounded amused, voice projected mentally, much like Aragol's, and sounding chillingly human and masculine. //I am beyond your control now, fool. Your pretty words can not bind me to the realm of hell. I will not return.//  
  
With those final, mocking words, it scorched Aragol's existence, singeing the flames. Fascinated in a horrific way by the fact that he, a torch by all mortal definitions, could be burned, Aragol plummeted into the void without a choice.  
  
Behind his tortured body's path, the creature threw its rotten head back with an awful squelch, roaring with a sick, twisted mockery of laughter; its maw split open, the flesh curling away in a cloud of perverse smoke and blistered, rotting flesh, gaping holes and black, half-decayed teeth decorating the maggot-infested mouth.  
  
The minions began chanting their chant of no words, jaws collapsing or ripping forth from their heads to literally splash against the floor like overripe fruit, splattering thick, brown body juices about the marble floor.  
  
The laughter haunted Aragol's vanishing mind.  
  
*  
  
She waited the return of the voice patiently, tapping her fingers against her knee absently, humming a song she could not remember.  
  
Without warning, a sudden gust of wind whipped through her chestnut hair, sending the silky strains cascading around her face. Shrieking in surprise and fear, she clapped her hands about her ears and ducked her head, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  
  
//My princess.//  
  
Cracking one eyelid open, she swallowed harshly, seeing a handsome young man before her, his hand outstretched, palm up. He smiled kindly at her.  
  
//My princess, I apologize grievously for leaving you alone for so long.// His smile remained the same, waves of short, curly black hair glowing eerily in the darkness.  
  
The voice was in her head, though it didn't sound like Aragol in the least.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man looked shocked. //My…my love?// The mental voice cracked painfully and she saw sorrow tint his lovely grey eyes. //Do you not remember me, your fiancée? Evon? My princess, Lady Mimiit, can you not remember me? Search the depths of your heart, my lady love! Surely I remain in your heart!//  
  
Closing her eyes and concentrating, she felt a tug to him.  
  
Opening her red-brown eyes slowly, she smiled tremulously at him. "I…I do."  
  
Beaming joyfully, he quickly moved to her side, scooping her up in his arms.  
  
//Then we go to the palace at once, my dear! The servants will be so relieved to see you once again! They have missed you so, you know. You are quite well loved among the people.//   
  
As he took her from the void into the sunshine streaming from a portal just born into existence, a maggot writhed on the ground of the void, white and contrasting with the blackness, visible only by the tiny rays of sunshine.  
  
And then it all became black.  
  
*  
End File  
* 


End file.
